Flor de fuego
by TheCrimsonOrchid
Summary: De alguna manera, todo lo que el quería se le era arrebatado cuando era feliz. Su primera esposa a manos de su propio hermano, Keiko por aquel horrible incidente, y ahora tal vez incluso a Hikari... *KiriAsu, Kazuki* PoV de Kazuki y de Hikari.
1. La Flor de Fuego

**Hola queridos lectores, yo soy Kitten y hoy les traigo uno de mis tres fics de San Valentín. Este fic está inspirado en la canción de Caramelos De Cianuro que tiene el mismo nombre. Se lo dedico a:**  
 **~Sakura Zala ~Yui Kirigaya ~Bet-chan ~Xumboo ~Fleur Noir.**

 **En fin, ni la canción "Flor de Fuego" ni Sword Art Online me pertenecen.**

-0-0-0-0-

Hermosa. Eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver a aquella chica por primera vez. Su larga y lustrosa cabellera pelirroja que se desplazaba hipnoticamente al compás de sus elegantes movimientos; Su tez blanca y delicada a la vista, tal como uno esperaría de una princesa recien salida de un encantador cuento de hadas; Y aquellos brillantes orbes avellanados que se posaron curiosamente sobre el tan solo una vez, y eso fue más que suficiente para hechizarlo completamente.

Pero lo más hermoso, y lo que el más amaba de ella, sin duda era su sonrisa. Aquella brillante sonrisa que podria iluminar el dia de cualquiera, sin importar lo que estuvieran pasando. El único problema era, que su radiante sonrisa nunca estaba dirigida hacia el, sino hacia su hermano.

"¿Por qué?" Aquella intrusa pregunta rondaba dolorosamente en sus pensamientos, mientras sentía como si su corazón estuviera destruyendose, pedazo por pedazo, día por día. Pues un día había descubierto una verdad dolorosa. Y eso era, que ella amaba a otro.

Desde un primer momento, su corazón y alma fueron arrebatados sin querer por la pelirroja de apariencia dulce. Pero el sabía, que aún si ella le perteneciera legalmente a él, su corazon y alma siempre serían de otro hombre, y le dolía saber que ese hombre no era sinó su familia mas cercana.

Pero por más que quisiera odiarle por entregarle sus sentimientos a alguien más, por más que quisiera separarse incondicionalmente de ella, no podía. Fue por eso que aceptó la propuesta de un matrimonio arreglado con ella. Fue por eso que la cortejó todos los días con todo su empeño. Y fue por eso que nunca pudo dejar de amarla por más que lo intentara.

Y así, juntos se encontraron en el altar. El le ofreció una sonrisa sincera, pero ella solo respondió con una mirada vacía, palabras sin sentimiento y una sonrisa falsa

.

Las sílabas que conformaban su nombre se deslizaron suavemente por su boca. –Asuna– Y aquella mujer con una belleza y porte comparables a aquellos de una bella flor, dio la vuelta, y le dedicó un ligero intento de sonrisa que no hizo más que hundir el corazón de su receptor.

–¿Sucede algo, Kazuto-kun?– Soltó ella en su fina y bella voz, digna de su encantador ser. Y al escuchar el nombre de su hermano en lugar del suyo fue la gota que derramo el vaso. A pesar de haber sido una ligera equivocación por parte de ella, el sabía que ella hubiera querido compartir aquellos dos años de matrimonio con Kazuto en lugar de el. –Ah. Mis disculpas, Kazuki…-kun. Aún no puedo acostumbrarme. Espero y puedas perdona—

–Asuna– Le interrumpió él, ésta vez con más firmeza –Lo pude ignorar por los primeros meses, pero desde un tiempo ahora sé que es un problema serio. Por eso quiero pedirte el divorcio.

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos. –¿P-por qué?– Logró preguntar a duras penas.

–Ya desde hace mucho se que a pesar de ser mía tu corazón le pertenece al dueño de ese nombre que has pronunciado no hace mucho, pero antes se me hacia casi imposible dejarte ir. También he de admitir que sé que el que sobra aquí soy yo, y no el. Porque sé que por cada instante que tengo tu atención para mi, hay millones de instantes en los que el reina en tus pensamientos. Porque por más que intente alcanzar una hermosa estrella, siempre terminaré quemándome por su luz. Porque aún siendo letal y dolorosa para mi, te volviste mi más profunda y peligrosa adicción. Porque sé que tu alma y tu corazón nunca me pertenecerán en realidad. Sé que por más que te ame, tu nunca me amaras de vuelta, eso es un hecho. Y a fin de cuentas reconozco que el que saldrá perdiendo en este asunto siempre seré yo, por haberme enamorado tan perdidamente de ti sin medir las consecuencias.

–Kazuki-kun– Soltó ella en un hilo de voz –¿Que pasará conmigo? ¡Toda mi familia me repudiará por divorciarme tan joven! Nadie me aceptará de vuelta cuando eso suceda. Nisiquiera tu.

–Por favor, Asuna. ¿Crees siquiera en la más mínima posibilidad de que Kazuto no te acepte? Sé que ni tu misma te lo crees, y por eso es que me separaré de ti. Porque quiero verte feliz, y aquello nunca se cumplirá mientras permanezcas a mi lado. Porque sé que el te ama de vuelta, e irá hacia el sol y de vuelta solo por verte sonreír. Te agradezco mil veces por estos dos años junto a mí, pues sé que te esforzaste mucho para soportarme y tratar de acostumbrarte. Te agradezco mucho por haberme dado una hija, aunque supongo que querrás llevartela contigo cuando te mudes con él. Tu partida me entristece como no tienes idea, pero sé que tu vida mejorará mucho junto a el. –Le respondió el, cada vez más suave, mientras secaba una lágrima traicionera que se le habia escapado en su confesión, y acariciaba la mejilla de la muchacha cariñosamente.

Ella solo asintió, y le ofreció la primera y última sonrisa radiante que el vería de ella, pues pronto comenzaron los procesos de divorcio, y pocos meses después, ella se casó con Kazuto.

Y allí se encontraba él frente a la nueva residencia de la muchacha, con su pequeña niña pelirroja en brazos. El sitio en sí era tan solo un pequeño apartamento que no le hacía nada de justicia a su extravagante pero humilde dueña, pero que a la vez reflejaba la personalidad de ella en mil y una formas. En la entrada, depositó un gran ramo de rosas rojas, anaranjadas y amarillas, que ante la luz del atardecer pronto, parecían un espectáculo de llamas. El sonrió, y se sintió satisfecho. Pues esa era su manera de agradecerle a la destellante muchacha por su tiempo y su amabilidad. Pues solo así, podía despedirse de una vez por todas de aquella hermosa flor que alguna vez fue suya para adorar. Su hermosa y única flor de fuego.

-0-0-0-

(Si conoces la canción de Caramelos de Cianuro, escuchala ahora)

No eres el agua,

Eres la sed.

Fuiste mi llanto,

Ya no tanto.

Sueles salir por la puerta de atrás,

Si no recibes más de lo que das.

Eres mi mal, eres mi herida;

Mi dulce recaída.

Y son tus cabellos,

cien mil caracoles.

Y en vez de ojos tienes dos soles.

Nunca me diste tu alma,

Cuando me dabas tu cuerpo;

Flor de Fuego.

Dame tan solo una razón,

O es que no tienes corazón.

Siempre el que más ama,

Termina perdiendo.

Y ahora que vienes y qué vas

Al no poder quererte,

Te quiero más.

Conocerte por dentro fue mi gran anhelo,

Y encontré solo hielo.

Por cada instante que te tengo,

Son un millón que te pierdo.

Cuando menos me lo espero,

Viene el flechazo más certero.

Nunca me diste tu alma,

Cuando me dabas tu cuerpo;

Flor de Fuego

Dame tan solo una razón,

O es que no tienes corazón.

Siempre el que más ama,

Termina perdiendo…

-0-0-0-

 ** _Bueno, hasta ahí lo dejo. Como podrán ver, en la canción describen a la tal "Flor de Fuego" como una mujer hermosa pero fría. En mi fic traté de no hacer a Asu tan fría xD. Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen un review._**

 ** _¡Eso es todo, Nos leemos luego!_**

 ** _~Kitten_**


	2. Chapter 2

Una delgada silueta sentada a la sombra de un arbol se podia distinguir con la poca iluminación que quedaba del atardecer que ya se estaba esfumando para dar paso al cautivador cielo nocturno. La silueta sonrió contenta, pues su cosa favorita eran las estrellas. Lejanas, pero aun así a la vista; brillantes y hermosas cual las mas bellas joyas; distantes, pero se sentían tan cercanas… como si con solo con extender la mano podrías alcanzar aquellos brillantes luceros que iluminaban la penumbra y oscuridad de aquellas horas. Con la mirada perdida en la escena cambiante, la silueta no se percató de la otra persona que se acercaba.

–Hikari, ya casi es hora. Debemos irnos.– Le comentó aquella persona, tendiéndole una mano para ayudar a la muchacha a levantarse.

–¿En serio es necesario esto? Sabes muy bien que puedo ingeniármelas sola en la casa, ademas, estoy mucho mas cerca de la escuela que en aquél sitio– Trató de convencerlo la muchacha en su dulce voz, con una mirada suplicante en sus brillantes ojos plateados. Mismos ojos plateados que le devolvieron una mirada triste y apologética. Con lentitud, y rechazando la ayuda, Hikari se levantó para observar con un ligero resentimiento a aquella persona que le llevaba mucho más de dos cabezas en altura.

–Lo lamento, pequeña. Por menos que te guste, es por tu bien. Se que detestas tener que quedarte con _ella,_ sobretodo por tanto tiempo, pero tienes que entender que necesito este viaje por el dinero, y no quiero llevarte conmigo a un sitio que no conoces, especialmente si te tengo que dejar sola allí.– Explicó, obteniendo que la menor rodara los ojos.

–Sé que necesitas el dinero, y que te preocupas por mi; pero es un hecho que a _ella_ no le importo en lo absoluto. Tan solo nos abandonó para construirse una familia aparte. Y todo porque no estaba satisfecha con que la amaras incondicionalmente. Solo quiso probar tu corazón para luego pisotearlo y abandonarlo. Y yo solo era el obstáculo en medio que evitaba que ella se marchara. Y ni eso fue suficiente para evitarlo a la larga.– Respondió la joven, su voz quebrantandose ligeramente, pero ni una sola lágrima hizo presencia.

El solo se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza y acariciar su largo cabello de vívido color naranja con ternura.

Luego de un momento, ella se atrevió a alzar la voz –¿Por qué la dejaste ir, padre? ¿Por qué si la amabas tanto como me has dicho?

–Déjame decirte algo muy importante Hikari. Algo que debes saber ya que te estás convirtiendo en toda una damita. Si se quiere una flor, uno solo la arranca y la conserva hasta que esta se marchite, ¿no? En cambio, si se ama a una flor, se la deja donde está y se le cuida, asi sea desde lejos.

–¿A donde quieres llegar?

–Yo me equivoqué al casarme con tu madre. Elegí arrancar por la fuerza a la flor del sitio en el que era feliz y dejarla cerca de mi hasta que muriese. Pero me di cuenta de ello antes de que sucediera, y la devolví a su sitio ideal. Decidí que si ella no era feliz, yo tampoco lo sería, y que si fuese por su felicidad, haría lo que fuera. Así que la deje ir; Porque la amaba.

–¿Y aún la amas?

–Con el tiempo, ese sentimiento ha pasado a ser un mero cariño como aquel que siento por mi propia hermana. Pero en mi mente ha quedado grabado en fuego el sentimiento más fuerte que he sentido en mi vida. Tan asfixiante pero a la vez tan maravilloso. Tan extasiante y a la vez letal... como un remedio peor que la enfermedad, pero tan grandioso que me hacía ignorar las consecuencias. Mas que el agua, era la sed. Era mi sufrimiento y mi felicidad al mismo tiempo.

–¿Y a mamá? ¿A ella la amabas?– Insistió la menor.

–¿A Keiko? Por supuesto. Ella fue la lluvia despues de una sequía eterna. Me ayudó a levantarme después de haber perdido a Asuna... Y aunque ella no me pudo dar un hijo o hija por sus complicaciones, aun la quiero como no tienes idea. Tal vez no fuera tan fuerte como los sentimientos que tenía por Asuna, pero era una clase de amor diferente. Uno basado en lealtad y confianza, pues ambos sabíamos que era vivir amando a una persona que no se percataba y a su vez, no correspondía esos sentimentos. Llegué a enamorame de su alma pura y curiosa, cual la de una niña que veía la realidad por primera vez en su corta vida, y de alguna manera eso se convirtió en lo que teníamos antes del incidente en el que la perdí. Y sé bien que ella nos protege desde su lugar en el cielo. Pero ahora que solo estamos nosotros dos, me juré a mi mismo concentrarme en mi carrera y en tí.– Confesó él, con cierto bochorno

Hikari suspiró –Está bien. Me quedaré con ella por un tiempo. Pero solo lo hago por ti, papá. No creas ni remotamente que tengo algun interés en _ella._

–Algo es algo, supongo...– Respondió Kazuki, riendo con nerviosismo.

–Solo no esperes que me lleve bien con su nueva familia.

–En ese caso, quiero explicarte otra cosa– Dijo él, abriendo la puerta de su automóvil para que Hikari entrara; cosa que ella hizo.

–Piensa en el matrimonio como una base de tres patas– Hikari rió ante la comparación –La primera pata es el amor; La segunda pata es el entendimiento mutuo; Y la última, pero no menos importante, es la confianza. La pareja casada debe sostener su vida entera sobre esa base, y si alguna de las patas esta rota, nunca seria estable. Ahora piensa en el matrimonio que tuve como tu madre de esa manera. Las últimas dos patas estaban intactas, pero la primera... estaba _rota._ Imagínate que hubiéramos seguido irguiendo nuestra vida de casados sobre tal base. Imagina que tuvieramos que sostenerte a ti sobre esa base defectuosa, sabiendo que puede colapsar en cualquier momento, derribando toda la vida que construimos en el proceso. ¿Tu formarías tu vida sobre una base como esa? ¿Pondrías a tus hijos sobre ella? Yo decidí no tomar el riesgo. Tomamos caminos y diferentes, y estoy seguro de que fue la mejor elección que he tomado en mi vida, claro, luego de la elección de quedarme contigo en lugar de dejarte con tu mamá. Asi fue, como me separé de tu madre, y ella formó su nueva vida junto a Kazuto y Aiko; mientras que yo forme otra con Keiko y contigo

 _–¿…Aiko...?–_ Preguntó ella, confundida.

–Ah, no lo sabes porque no has estado en contacto con tu mamá desde su viaje hace casi dos años. Verás, tu mama tuvo una bebé. Es tu media-hermana y se llama Aiko. Aparentemente, tu madre regresó a Tokio poco después que ella naciera.

–¿¡T-tengo una hermana!?– Preguntó Hikari, claramente en shock.

–Si. Sus padres me han comentado que es igualita a ti. A excepción del color de cabello y ojos. Pero a parte de eso, nadie podría distinguirlas. Es idéntica a ti cuando tenías su edad.

–¿Y que edad tiene?

–Debe tener unos 13 meses– Dijo Kazuki, pensativo. –Estoy seguro de que disfrutaras mucho pasar tiempo de calidad con tu pequeña hermana durante el año que estaré fuera de la ciudad.– Finalizó, pero Hikari ya no estaba escuchando. En lugar de eso, miraba por la ventana de manera soñadora, mientras balbuceaba para si misma palabras sin sentido.

El río, mientras estacionaba su auto frente a una residencia. Luego apagó el motor, y se bajo del auto plateado que había tenido desde hacía ya 9 años, un tiempo después de que naciera Hikari.

Hikari salió del auto, recogiendo su mochila y observando la zona residencial con sentimientos entremezclados. Por un lado, felicidad y ansias por conocer a su hermana menor, pero por otro lado, incomodidad y un poco de molestia al saber que tenia que pasar un año junto a su madre. Ella estaba consciente de que su padrastro también era su tío paterno, y eso también le traía una cantidad inmensa de disgusto por Asuna.

–Hey– Le llamó Kazuki, sacándola de sus pensamientos –Trata de dejar a un lado lo negativo, ¿si? Solo trata de divertirte. Esta es una oportunidad de una vez en la vida; no volveras a pasar un año en compañía de tu madre y hermana. Aprovecha tu tiempo y relájate.– Dijo, y luego de entregarle una maleta de color rosa, se despidió de la pequeña con un abrazo, y se fué.

Ya en su auto y de vuelta a la autopista, no pudo evitar entristecerse por haberle mentido de tal forma a Hikari. Era cierto que se había enamorado de Keiko, pero los sentimientos que tuvo por la dulce pelirroja aún vivían en su interior con la misma fuerza, y le afectaban de sobremanera. Luego, recordó aquella tarde posterior al día en el que se divorció de ella.

 ** _Habíamos decidido permanecer como amistades, y aunque tal vez se nos hacía un poco dificil a veces, era un buen avance. Ese día, ambos habíamos decidido ir a por un café, solo por la simplicidad del momento._**

 ** _–¿Sabes? Me voy a casar con Kazuto-kun después de todo. Y aunque tal vez no sea tan maravilloso como hubiera sido si nos hubieramos casado antes, aún te agradezco enormemente por haberme dado una segunda oportunidad respecto a mi vida. Prometo no malgastarla. Pero, necesito que me prometas algo._**

 ** _–Primero que nada, felicitaciones por tu compromiso. ¿Y que es esto que necesitas?_**

 ** _–Sé que acordamos que la custodia de Hikari-chan sería compartida, pero, he cambiado de opinión._**

 ** _–¿Q-qué?– Solté, en miedo a que pidiera la custodia de Hikari para ella, y la separara de mi._**

 ** _–He estado pensándolo, y he decidido que es mejor que permanezca contigo. Sé que será muy feliz, y se que harás un mejor trabajo del que yo pueda hacer. Solo necesito que me prometas que me llamaras en caso de que algo, cualquier cosa, pase; y que la cuidaras por mi, ¿de acuerdo?– Preguntó ella, mostrando lo que parecía una sonrisa triste._**

 ** _–La cuidaré con todo mi ser y pondré su seguridad por encima de todas las cosas. Lo prometo– Dije –Pero solo si me dices el por qué._**

 ** _–¿Sabes el por qué quise nombrar a Hikari-chan de esa manera?_**

 ** _–Cuando nació prometiste que algun día me lo dirías..._**

 ** _–Exacto. Verás, yo sabía que nunca llegaría a ser la esposa que mereces, y que tal vez nunca llegara a amarte tanto como tu me demostrabas que me amabas. Por eso decidí que ella sería una luz para tí. Alguien que te guíe con su cálida luz cuando te sintieras perdido en tu propia oscuridad, alguien que te quiera tanto como yo no llegué a hacerlo y sin condiciones, y que, a pesar de irse algún día, su luz y su calidez queden por siempre grabadas en tu corazón para que puedas seguir adelante cada día. Sé que ella te querrá por quien eres: Una persona dulce y devota con todo el corazón frente a las personas que quiere. Y se que te querrá muchísimo por ser un padre tan maravilloso como eres y se que serás..._**

… _CONTINUARÁ_ …

 **Muy buenas a todoos! Kitten acá con la continuación a una historia que creí que ya había terminado, pero que en realidad solo ha comenzado. Como pueden ver, la pequeña niña de cabello pelirrojo sin nombre del capítulo anterior, ha crecido y se llama Hikari. Aquí les presento lo que mi musa me ayudó a escribir.**  
 **Se lo dedico a Yui Kirigaya y Sakura Zala. Grandes escritoras; unas de las mejores que he conocido en toda mi corta vida :'3**

 **En fin, les aviso que es probable que se extienda bastante, hasta el punto de ser un long-fic (Mas trabajo para la musa T-T), pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo por traerles los capítulos lo mas rápido posible.**

 **Como pueden haber notado, a diferencia del anterior, este capítulo contiene más conversaciones que narración (?). Déjenme saber en sus reviews cual de los dos estilos les gustó mas.**

 **Por favor dejen un review con sus opiniones/quejas/etc, etc. Nos leemos luego! ;3**

 **~Kitten**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, aquí Kitten con un nuevo capítulo de Flor de Fuego. Tengo una increíble flojera de escribir, asi que, feliz semana santa, y nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

En el complejo de apartamentos, cuando ya estaba casi pasada la hora del conticinio y todo lo que no estaba iluminado era preso del calígine nocturno; se podía distinguir el sonido de pasos, el de las ruedas de una maleta, y el eco que ocasionaban en los pasillos del sitio. La causa de ellos, era una jovencita, no mayor de 11 años, con larga cabellera roja cual fuego, y ojos plateados cuyo brillo parecía algo apagado. Después de un momento, sus pasos se detuvieron al igual que las ruedas de la maleta rosa que arrastraba consigo.  
Frente a ella se extendía una larga hilera de puertas de apartamentos, y por un momento pareció considerar el pedir refugio en cualquiera de aquellos apartamentos, con tal de no acercarse a aquel en el que se estaría quedando. Sacudió su cabeza para espantar el pensamiento, y en su lugar se escuchó la voz de su adorado padre, en alguna de aquellas ocasiones en las que le había contado historias sobre su pasado.

–En la segunda planta, el apartamento al final del pasillo. Con una puerta de madera blanca, y una refinada reja de color rojo apagado y diseños en espiral. Simple, ordinario, pero a la vez era el vivo reflejo de la personalidad de ella.

A la par de las palabras de aquel recuerdo, Hikari avanzaba hacia el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba aquella imagen que tantas veces había imaginado, preguntándose como se sentiría abrir aquella puerta cada día después del colegio, para llegar a un acogedor hogar en el cual aquella mujer de apariencia sorprendentemente similar a la suya, le recibiría con un abrazo, una sonrisa y un "Bienvenida a casa, Hikari-chan", para luego llevarla al comedor en el cual, junto a su padre, degustarían alguno de aquellos magníficos platos de los cuales su padre siempre le contaba. Pero la realidad no podía ser mas diferente de la imaginación de una niña. Respiro hondo y parpadeo repetidas veces para espantar las pequeñas lágrimas que habían hecho presencia ante el pensamiento, y se detuvo.

Allí se encontraba. De pie frente a la puerta, que a pesar de haber pasado tantos años imaginando, nunca había visto en su vida... hasta ahora...

Tal como se la habían descrito, era una reja metalica de color rojo, con hermosos y espiralados diseños que casi llegaban a asemejarse a la forma de una lemniscata. Detrás de élla, había una antigua puerta de madera de tilo. Junto a la reja se encontraba un pequeño interruptor de color blanco con una figura de campana pintada sobre ella; un timbre.

Hikari levanto su mano con cautela, y con todo el cuidado del mundo, presionó el timbre, rogando porque fuera muy silencioso, y que no lo escucharan. Pero para su mala suerte, alguien pareció darse cuenta, ya que muy pronto escuchó una respuesta, y pasos veloces en su dirección. El pensamiento de esconderse y luego huir pasó efímero por su mente, pero negó con la cabeza. Enfrentaría aquello cara a cara; se lo debía a su padre. Al escuchar el quejido de la madera de la puerta, y la luz iluminar su rostro, supo que era muy tarde para arrepentirse, así que tragó el nudo de su garganta, y ddo un paso adelante.

–¿H-hola?– Preguntó, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, y la pequeña silueta enfrente suyo se hacía cada vez más clara. Era una jovencita de su edad, con una larga melena de un color oscuro como la noche, y brillantes ojos color onyx que brillaban con un toque curioso.

–¡Hola!– Saludó ella, en una dulce voz –Tu debes ser Hikari-san.

–¿Eh? ¿Sabes mi nombre?

–Por supuesto, me avisaron que vendrías hoy. Es un placer, mi nombre es Yui Kirigaya, y soy tu hermanastra. Puedes llamarme Yui– Dijo, y sonrió dulcemente.

Hikari le sonrió nerviosamente –Entonces llámame Hikari. Me gustaría saber que quieres decir con hermanastra, hasta donde yo se mi media-hermana es Aiko-chan...

–Te lo explicaré luego. Por ahora vamos adentro.

 ** _*Ser hermosa no significa no poder ser inteligente o fuerte. Siempre recuerda que las rosas también tienen espinas*_**

Hikari caminaba por los pasillos de aquella morada desconocida, guiada por su autoproclamada hermanastra, Yui. A decir verdad, ella le comenzaba a caer un poco bien...

Aquella niña era todo menos lo que Hikari esperaba que sería alguien criada por su madre. Parecía una muñeca con su tez blanca de porcelana y sus brillantes ojos, ademas de que parecia muy dulce. Pero Hikari no bajo sus defensas. Su padre le había enseñado que hay mil y un maneras de engañar y ser engañado.

La jovencita que era tan solo unos centímetros más bajita que ella, la dirigió por un pasillo tenuemente iluminado de paredes color bronce y suelo marmoleado, hasta una habitación. Paredes color marfil, techo de madera y piso de cerámica similar al del pasillo; una cama de enormes proporciones con una cubierta aparentemente flotante de lo que parecía ser tul, junto a una pequeña mesita de noche de madera de tilo, y varios otros muebles como un escritorio, un mini-sofá, y un televisor.

Aquella habitación no era para nada a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Su vieja habitación habia sido en una casita ligeramente aislada, una habitación pequeña con muebles modestos.

"Estoy cansado de la vida de lujos," le habia comentado su padre cuando ella preguntó "de ahora en más viviremos una vida sencilla hasta que decidamos que queramos volver a mi vieja casa"

Volvió a mirar la amplia habitación, y notó una puerta en el costado.

–¿Es aquella la puerta a un baño?– Preguntó, confundida.

–No, es la puerta a mi habitación. Por si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo tienes que avisar…

–Muchas gracias. ¿Está bien si pregunto donde están el señor y la señora Kirigaya?

–Están en el comedor cenando con mi abuela... No me agrada mucho, y se que el sentimiento es mutuo, pero tengo que ir. Pero tu debes quedarte aqui hasta que te avise. La abuela Kyouko no sabe que estás aquí. Pero pronto le dirán, y debes estar lista para entonces.– Dijo Yui, mirando a la maleta –¿Tienes algo semi-formal, o algún vestido?

–S-si– Soltó, recostando la maleta, y revolviendola hasta toparse con un vestido plateado matte con blanco.

–Heeeeh, es muy hermoso…– Reiteró, yendo a su habitación y regresando poco después con un vestido lila con blanco –Esto es lo que me voy a poner yo. Bueno, te dejo por un momento. Te sugiero que te vistas ahora y esperes hasta que te busque. Nos vemos entonces. Hasta luego, Hikari-chan.

–Igualmente, Yui-chan.

Luego, la puerta que conectaba sus habitaciones se cerró, y ambas comenzaron a prepararse.

 _ ***Siempre que trato de caminar lejos me encuentro corriendo de vuelta hacia ti, y por eso me odio. Me odio por amarte***_

Velas decoraban la mesa en la que se escuchaba el chillido de utensilios y la charla entre las personas que estaban comiendo sobre ella. Eran una mujer, junto a la cual se hallaba su esposo, y una mujer mayor. Apenas se distinguían sus siluetas desde la rendija pequeña que había en la puerta.

–Asuna– Comenzó la mujer mayor, Kyouko, dirigiéndose a la señorita enfrente suyo. –Pensaba que tu "hija" iba a estar presente hoy.

–Si, madre. Es solo que está terminando de arreglarse. Deja que la llame-

–No será necesario, mamá. Aquí estoy. Buenas noches, papá; Buenas noches Kyouko-sama.– Soltó en un hilo de voz formal la pequeña de cabellera negra, ya vistiendo su atuendo, mientras tomaba asiento cerca de sus padres. –Disculpen la interrupción.

–Estás seis minutos tarde, ¿En que estabas pensando? O mejor dicho, ¿Que estabas haciendo?

–Mis disculpas, Kyouko-sama. Dudo que mi paradero hasta este momento sea de mucha importancia, asi que permanecere callada, si usted lo permite. – Siguió, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

–Muy bien. Te lo permito, ahora, comienza a comer antes de que se enfríe lo que mi hija ha preparado para ti, jovencita.

–Si, mi señora.

–Asuna– Le volvió a llamar, a lo que la aludida volteó –Al menos disciplina a esta joven correctamente. La hora de la cena es las seis de la tarde. Ni un minuto más.– Dijo, en tono serio y estricto.

–Si, madre. Por cierto, me gustaría avisarte de algo. Verás, aún recuerdo cuando te molestaste conmigo por dejar a mi primogénita a cargo de su padre, y divorciarme de el, así que te invité para decirte que debido a un viaje por parte de su padre, Hikari se estará quedando aquí por un tiempo.

–¿Enserio? ¿Por cuanto tiempo?– Preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

–Por alrededor de un año.

–Hmm, y ¿cual es el beneficio de esto?

Asuna se levanto, y suavemente susurró algo en el oído de su madre, quién le miró con una leve, pero vil sonrisa.

–Interesante...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí lo dejo. Dejen reviews si quieren. Nos leemos luego!**

 **~Kitten**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holiiiiiii! Capaz y se preguntan "¿Y esta bicha qué?" xD Pues resulta que la musa interrumpió mi sagrado tiempo de descanso para mandarme a patadas a escribir una idea que no había terminado. Y pos aquí me tienen, con una nueva actualización de flor. Se la dedico a Sakura Zala y a Yui Kirigaya :3. En fiiin, los dejo para que lean...**

* * *

Con tranquilidad se bajó del vehículo plateado, llevándose un ramo de flores muy colorido consigo. Caminó con ligereza, por la acera vacía, mientras hacía su camino por el oscuro lugar hacia una hermosa piedra tallada en un delicado diseño. Se arrodilló frente a ésta, y dejó el ramo de flores en frente de ella, cual si estuviese ofreciéndoselo. Con una sonrisa, levantó el rostro.

-Como prometí, vine a despedirme de ti de la manera apropiada- Dijo a la lápida, cual si tratara de comunicarse con la persona cuyo nombre estaba grabado en su superficie de piedra -Y también te traje un regalo. Es un ramillete. Azucenas y Camelias blancas; ¿Recuerdas su significado? "Te querré por siempre, mi hermosa doncella" Recuerdo que te regalé un ramo de estas en nuestra primera cita. Al escuchar su significado te sonrojaste de una manera tan adorable...- Relató, sonriendo con tristeza -También hay un par de flores de ciruelo y una flor de no-me-olvides, porque mantendré mi palabra de que nunca, pero nunca te olvidaré, sin importar lo que pase... Después de todo, eso es lo que te prometí, recuerdas...?

 _El ambiente de aquella fría habitación de hospital era bastante pesado, y habían obvias razones para ello. En la blanca camilla, se encontraba recostada una joven de cabello castaño claro, cuya suave tez blanca se encontraba cubierta de moretones, raspones y cortadas. Sus ojos ambarinos se encontraban entreabiertos, y los leves latidos de su corazón eran reflejados en un monitor, a la par de un sonido agudo constante qué los marcaba._

 _A un lado de la cama, se estaba apoyando una pequeña de alrededor de 8 años, llorando desconsoladamente, y junto a ella, en una silla junto a la cama, se encontraba un joven pelinegro sentado, sosteniendo delicadamente la pálida mano de la señorita, mientras le mandaba ánimos de manera no verbal._

 _-Mami, por favor no te vayas. No nos dejes solos- Le rogaba una y otra vez la pequeña, repitiendolo como si se tratase de un hechizo qué mantendría a la lastimada joven atada a este mundo._

 _-Hey, no llores mi Hikari-chan- Le dijo la muchacha dulcemente -Eres muchísimo más hermosa cuando sonríes, mi lucerito. Tu luz brilla de una manera tan cegadora qué hasta los más afligidos ríen y los más serios y fríos dan las más pequeñas de las sonrisas sinceras.- Finalizó, mostrando una sonrisa débil._

 _Esto solo hizo que la niña sollozara con mucha más fuerza, aferrándose con sus pequeñas manos a la blanca sábana qué cubría la camilla, cual si se tratara de un salvavidas. Seguidamente, la muchacha miro hacia Kazuki, qué se encontraba sosteniendo su mano derecha con cariño y delicadeza, cual si se tratase de la más frágil de las reliquias de cristal, y el fuera la persona encargada de protegerla de todo daño._

 _Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, levantó su mano izquierda qué estaba hecha un puño tembloroso, y cuando el estuvo a punto de detenerla, y tal vez decirle que debía descansar, ella negó con la cabeza, y abrió su mano, revelando una pequeña florecilla de color azul con un mínimo centro amarillo._

 _-Tomala, Kazuki-kun.- Murmuró, en voz baja._

 _Kazuki asintió, tomando la pequeña planta entre sus manos, y miró a Keiko, interrogandole con su mirada plateada. Ella se rió. Un hermoso y melodioso sonido que muy pronto fue opacado por una horrible tos qué sacudió violentamente el frágil cuerpo de la paciente. Ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el detener la tos, para que su familia no se preocupara, y cubrir su boca con la sábana, lo que pronto no logró más que manchar el blanco estéril y puro de la suave manta con un líquido de color rojo oscuro._

 _El personal médico y las enfermeras pronto aparecieron, y les urgieron a ambos qué se retiraran de la habitación para poder estabilizar la salud de la joven en estado crítico. Pero cuando una de las enfermeras volvió a salir, solo les miró de una manera apologética, y les ofreció sus más sinceras disculpas... Pues la paciente conocida como Keiko Kirigaya, lamentablemente había fallecido a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerse con vida._

Aquél mismo día, descubrió el nombre de aquella florecilla de tono azulado qué ella misma le había entregado: "No-me-olvides"

-Hikari… ella te extraña muchísimo. No soporta tener que estar cerca de su madre biológica, y debido al viaje no podré estar con ella... Me temo que te tendré que pedir el favor de que cuides de ella mientras no estoy en la ciudad- Con amargura, limpió las lágrimas que habían comenzado a formarse en los bordes de sus ojos, previniendoles caer por sus mejillas en forma de un llanto qué él notablemente necesitaba a manera de desahogarse -Adiós, Keiko.

Y con aquellas últimas palabras, se levantó de su sitio, y se dirigió de vuelta a aquel automóvil gris en el cuál había llegado, pero esta vez con un destino completamente diferente.

OoOoOoOoOo

La sonrisa de Kyoko fue suficiente para alertar a la menor de la familia, quién se mantuvo defensiva mientras esperaba lo que sabía que iba a pasar.

-Yui.- Le llamó su madre, una vez que Kyoko hubiera murmurado algo en su oído -Ve a llamar a Hikari. Dile que se requiere su presencia aquí tan pronto como sea posible.

-Si, madre- Respondió monótonamente, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se retiraba de la habitación.

Con pasos silenciosos entro a su habitación, y utilizó el pasaje qué la conectaba con aquella de su media-hermana como manera de comunicarse con ella.

-Hii-chan, Hii-chan- Le llamó, tocando la puerta -Mi madre y la abuela quieren verte...

La aludida abrió la puerta, y se acercó a Yui.

-Gracias por avisarme...- Le murmuró, tratando de esconder su disgusto ante la situación; Pues al haber sido criada por su padre, no tuvo que lidiar con Kyoko, y la única abuela qué conoció se llamaba Kirigaya Kotori, pero aún así había escuchado anteriormente sobre su increíblemente estricta abuela materna: Yuuki Kyoko.

-No te preocupes, dudo que haya alguien en su sano juicio que quiera reunirse con la abuela aparte del abuelo Shouzou...- Le murmuró de vuelta, mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

Una vez estuvieron en frente, Yui le instruyó como entrar, y como saludar a su abuela y tío, excluyendo a su madre a propósito, sabiendo el pequeño resentimiento qué había entre ellas.

Poco después, Yui tocó la puerta del comedor con el reverso de su mano qué se hallaba hecha un pequeño puño, y poco después, ingresó a la habitación.

-He regresado, Mamá, Papá, Kyouko-sama. Traje conmigo a Kirigaya Hikari-san.- Declaró la pelinegra, inclinándose en forma de reverencia y haciéndole una señal a la muchacha de cabellos anaranjados para que entrara.

Con pasos lentos y temerosos avanzó hacia la habitación en penumbra qué a duras penas se veía iluminada por la luz de las velas, con los nervios en punta y el corazón yendo a mil por hora.

Sus pasos eran muy ligeros mientras entraba al comedor casi saltando. En el ya se encontraría su padre, leyendo alguno de aquellos interesantes y a la vez tan complicados libros de la estantería; Y su adorada madre adoptiva, Keiko, procedería a colocar los platos sobre la mesa, sonriendoles a ambos mientras agradecía por el alimento, antes de probarlo.

Días repletos de risas y alegría inmesurable. Aquel momento en el que se encontraba no podía ni siquiera compararse a aquello. Con aquel amargo pensamiento grabado en la mente, dio una reverencia, y tomó asiento junto a Yui.

-Buenas noches, Kazu-oji-san, Kyoko-baa-sama, Asuna-san - Saludó, mientras acomodaba su vestido y se enderezaba, esperando lo que pudiese suceder. Los demás la miraron confundidos, mientras esperaban la reacción de la aludida.

Asuna solo sonrió, colocando una fachada para cubrir sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos, mientras respondía con su propio saludo -Buenas noches, Hikari-chan.

Ella le ofreció una mueca torcida con intención de ser sonrisa, de vuelta, mientras sentía su sangre hervir. Cerca de 2 años completos sin siquiera verle la cara, nunca asumió la más mínima responsabilidad por ella, ¿y aún así se atrevía a referirse a ella de una manera _tan_ informal, tan... _cercana?_

-Por favor no se refiera a mi persona de una manera tan informal- Dijo Hikari, mientras trataba de mantener la compostura y actuar con toda la diplomacia qué le fuera posible.

Asuna enarco una ceja, y la miró de una falsa manera interrogante -¿Heeh? Pero si esa es la mejor manera en la que me puedo referir a mi adorada hija...- Respondió en su tono dulcemente ponzoñoso.

-Perdiste el derecho a llamarme tu hija desde el día que te deshiciste de todas las responsabilidades que eso conllevaba- Le respondió, en un tono lleno de resentimiento que no parecía llegar a su rostro calmado.

Aquellas palabras si parecieron afectar a la joven adulta, cuyo rostro finalmente mostró su disgusto ante las palabras de la menor -Eres mi hija porque te llevé en mi vientre por 8 meses y 27 días. Porque te dí a luz y te nombré. Nadie puede quitarme ese derecho- Comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por Kyoko.

-Suficiente. Ésta discusión se ha alargado más de lo que debería. Hikari, no seas tan abiertamente hostil hacia Asuna. Y tu- Dijo, luego volteando hacia su hija menor -La niña tiene razón. Si Hikari no quiere que seas tan informal hacia ella, entonces no lo seas. Y las dos, por el amor a Dios, dejen de actuar de una manera tan insolente.

Hikari sintió el impulso de sonreír complacida ante su victoria, pero no dejó qué la sonrisa llegara a su rostro. Después de todo, nunca le había gustado en lo más mínimo el demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente en frente de aquella mujer que la había engendrado. En su mente todavía se encontraba fresco el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vio, una vez que fue lo suficientemente consciente como para comprender la realidad de su situación.

 _Aquella reunión había sido solicitada por la mismísima Hikari, qué por primera vez en sus 4 años de vida había comprendido correctamente lo que significaba qué viviera con su padre, y que rara vez viera a su madre, que supuestamente era la persona más cercana y amorosa qué hay para cualquiera. Ella había ido hacia su progenitora, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores qué la había visto; no corrió, no hubo un saludo enérgico, y mucho menos abrazó a la mujer que tenía delante._

 _Las lágrimas inundaban su plateada mirada, y por unos segundos no supo que hacer. Pero pronto reunió el valor para mirar a su madre a los ojos y confrontarla directamente -¿Por qué?- Preguntó en su voz quebrada, mirándola como si la hubiera apuñalado por la espalda -¿Por qué no me quisiste, Mamá?_

 _Y aquella mujer pareció de verdad afectada por esas palabras, pero eso fue por una milésima de segundo. Tan pronto como la menor parpadeo, esa pizca de remordimiento desapareció sin rastro de la mirada ambarina de Asuna. -No comprendo a qué te refieres, mi lucerito._

 _Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Hikari -Me refiero a que me dejaste con mi papi en lugar de llevarme contigo. Me refiero a que te fuiste y ahora apenas y te veo._

 _Asuna suspiró, rompiendo el contacto visual -Sabía que alguna vez preguntarías eso...- Ante estas palabras, la niña la miró expectante, por lo que continuó -Verás, lo hice porque pensé que sería lo mejor para ti..._

 _Hikari bajo la mirada -¿... Y aún piensas eso?- Sus mechones anaranjados eclipsaron sus orbes grises, Ocultando su expresión -¿Aún piensas que lo mejor para una pequeña es crecer con el menor contacto con su mamá posible?_

 _Asuna mordió su labio, y se agachó a la altura de la pequeña, extendiendo sus brazos, como diciéndole qué era bienvenida a refugiarse allí. Empero, la niña no dio ni un paso adelante, sino más bien lo contrario. Retrocedió instintivamente, y eso inevitablemente hizo que Asuna sintiera un dolor inmenso en el pecho._

 _-¿L-luce...rito? - Preguntó, extendiendo una mano temblorosa hacia su única hija._

 _En respuesta, esta solo levantó la mirada. Y Asuna casi sintió ganas de llorar ante lo que vio. Su dulce e inocente mirada qué previamente había estado repleta de luz y esperanza, se veía eclipsada por una fina expresión que solo reflejaba emociones negativas, qué parecían estar casi completamente dirigidas hacia ella._

 _Pero lo que Asuna no sabía, era que la mayor parte del desprecio, de aquel rencor, y esa aversión qué casi llegaba a rozar la repugnancia; No estaban dirigidas a ella, sino a la mismísima Hikari._

 _Se sentía poco importante, se sentía... Rechazada; Pues ella creía que su madre la había dejado por no cumplir con sus expectativas. Y eso la llevó a dar su mejor esfuerzo, y cuando después de eso su madre aún no mostraba interés en ella, aquellas palabras no dichas se quedaron grabadas en su mente durante muchísimo tiempo, aún perdurado hasta el momento que presenció a su madre adoptiva fallecer por culpa suya..._

 ** _"Nunca será suficiente"_**

OoOoOoOoOo

Después de aquel cierre a la discusión, Kyoko se excusó a sí misma, y se retiró, diciendo que tenía asuntos importantes pendientes. Kazuto se disculpó, y dijo que iría a atender a Aiko, qué se había despertado unos momentos antes, y Yui siguió justo detrás de él. Esto dejo a aquel singular par de madre e hija solas en el comedor, sumidas en completo silencio. Silencio qué fue interrumpido por la suave voz de Asuna.

-Yo... Lo siento- Soltó, haciendo que los ojos de Hikari-chan se abrieran por la sorpresa. -Si te molesta mucho que te llame "Hikari-chan", no lo volveré a hacer.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó, repentinamente desconfiando de los motivos detrás de tan sincera disculpa que se le había ofrecido.

Asuna asintió, sin mirar directamente a Hikari, eligiendo a la ventana como el objetivo de su mirada -Es en serio. Es que... Quería encontrar una manera de llamarte qué no fuera "Lucerito". Porque sé que ese apodo te trae malos recuerdos... Pero lo siento mucho, no se me ocurrió algo que no te incomodara.

Hikari le miró, negando con la cabeza -No son malos recuerdos, solo son... Dolorosos. Pero no en el sentido de que son muy malos, qué me duele recordarlos; Sino porque son tan felices, qué me duele el considerar que tal vez nunca vuelva a experimentar una alegría que se compare a aquella que tuve.

Asuna sonrió con tristeza -En cierta manera comprendo eso... Cuando mi hermano mayor falleció, y me obligaron a casarme con tu padre, yo estaba tan sumida en la depresión qué sentía que ya nada valía la pena. Había perdido al ser más cercano a mi, y sentí que también había perdido al ser qué más amaba. Y cegada por toda la negatividad, me perdí de lo que pudo haber sido la época más feliz de mi vida: Un esposo qué me amaba con todo su corazón y hacia lo imposible por tan solo traerme la más pequeña de las sonrisas al rostro, y una hermosisima y dulce hija a la cual le di la espalda por pensar tan solo en mi misma y en lo que creía, era un futuro realmente horrible...

Hikari procesó la información, sintiéndose por primera vez en los zapatos de aquella mujer por la cual había sentido tanto resentimiento, y asintió, mirándola. No con lástima, ni pena, sino como entendimiento, por primera vez en seis largos años.

-Ya veo...- Le murmuró, colocando su pequeña mano sobre la de su madre biológica, sorprendiendola en el proceso -Pero eso ya está en el pasado. Si queremos mejorar las cosas, nos tenemos que centrar siempre en el presente. De nada sirve llorar por leche derramada.

Y aquella noche, ambas se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros. La diferencia era, qué solo una de ellas era una sonrisa que claramente demostraba la leve pero discreta alegría que su portadora sentía por el progreso qué había logrado, mientras que la otra tenia un toque irremediablemente complacido; Cual la expresión de un depredador qué había logrado localizar a su presa...

OoOoOoOoOo

Con pasos lentos, avanzó adentro de aquel pequeño departamento que había rentado. No era muy espacioso, y los muebles tampoco eran muchos ni muy extravagantes. En cierta manera le recordaba la apariencia del apartamento al cual se había mudado con la muchacha que ocupaba sus pensamientos cuando aún estaban recién casados, y del cual se habían ido cuando llevaban casi un año de casados y se habían enterado de que Asuna estaba esperando una bebé.

Con un suspiro de nostalgia, se dejó caer sobre el sofá, y consideró llamar a su hija. Después de todo, ya era de mañana, y en algún momento tenia que avisarle que había llegado bien. Había pasado la noche en un hotel que quedaba en una ciudad cercana, para descansar, y aquella misma mañana había retomado el camino.

Sacó el dichoso aparato de su bolsillo, y buscó entre los contactos aquél número qué le pertenecía a su hija. Una vez lo hubo ubicado, presionó el botón de llamar y espero un momento. El leve sonido de repique que generaba el teléfono en señal de que ella aún no contestaba le ponía nervioso en sobremanera. Pero en algún momento, ese sonido se cortó, y pudo oír la adormilada voz de su pequeña y única hija.

 _-¿...Alo?-_ Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea, seguido por un pequeño bostezo.

-Buenos días, pequeña. ¿Dormiste bien?- Habló dulcemente al teléfono.

Enseguida el tono de Hikari cambió radicalmente a uno más enérgico - _¡Papá! ¿Ya llegaste? ¿Todo bien? ¿Como estás?_

El rió -Una pregunta a la vez, mi lucero.

 _-... ¿Ya llegaste?_

-Sip. Estoy en el apartamento ahora mismo.

 _-¿...Llegaste bien?_ \- Prosiguió, siguiendo la misma línea de preguntas que había realizado inicialmente.

-Correcto. Ahora, me toca hacer preguntas a mi.

 _-... De acuerdo_ \- Respondió ella, soltando una risita.

-¿Cómo está Kazu-nii?

 _-Está bien, creo. Pero no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar directamente con el._

-¿Y Asuna?- Preguntó, sabiendo que algo probablemente había sucedido.

- _Está igual que siempre-_ Suspiró - _Ahora mismo está preparando el desayuno._

-Ya veo. ¿Y te gusta tu habitación?

 _-Sip. Es muy bonita. Y la cama es tan suave qué caí dormida enseguida._

El sonrió, aliviado -Me alegro. Bueno, te dejo para que sigas descansando. Hasta luego, Hikari. Te quiero.

 _-Adiós, papá. También te quiero-_ Respondió ella, y cortó la llamada.

El paso una mano por su cabello, y suspiró frustrado. Tal parecía que después de todo no iba a lograr soportar todo un año sin ver a su pequeña luz…

* * *

 **Eso es todo. Ojalá les haya gustado, dejen un review si quieren hacerme saber algo referente a esta historia (opiniones, quejas, etc), y nos leemos luego.**

 **~Orchid**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos *cri cri, cri cri*, aquí Orchid con ésta actualización de Flor de Fuego! Primero que nada, me gustaría felicitar a Sakura-sama por su cumpleaños, y dedicarle éste capítulo que le había prometido un tiempo atrás. Sin más que añadir, espero que les guste!**

* * *

 _Ella sabía que no era lo correcto, pero eso no la detuvo de hacerlo._

 _Ella sabía que el cuerpo de su madre adoptiva era un tanto delicado, pero eso no evitó que la arrastrara a jugar en el parque, aquella preciosa pero fría tarde de otoño._

 _A sus 8 años de edad, Hikari sabía que cruzar corriendo la calle sin mirar a los lados para recuperar su pelota tal vez no era lo más sensato que hacer en aquella situación, pero el pensamiento ni pasó por su mente, cuando se encontró a sí misma persiguiendo el juguete esférico anaranjado a pesar de las numerosas advertencias que le vociferó Keiko al ver lo que hacía._

 _Cuando su madre gritó "Cuidado", ella sabía que debía esquivar aquella camioneta color mostaza que iba a toda velocidad en su dirección, pero no lo hizo._

 _Se encontró a sí misma paralizada por el miedo repentino, mientras miraba las brillantes luces del vehículo amarillento, casi como hipnotizada por ellas, y sentía a todo su ser gritar en alerta ante lo que sabía que iba a suceder si no hacía algo. Sin embargo, sus piernas no se movieron ni un milímetro, y hasta parecía que echaría raíces allí mismo si el automóvil no la golpeaba primero._

 _Y cuando sintió que fue empujada hacia un lado, supo que había reaccionado demasiado tarde. Cuando se incorporó, y notó el cuerpo inmóvil y magullado de aquella que aunque sólo era su madrastra, llegó a amar tanto, y hasta más que a su verdera madre, Involuntariamente soltó un sollozo desgarrador. El fuerte aroma metálico que inundaba el aire le dificultaba la respiración, y le impedía pensar con claridad; Sin embargo, de alguna manera logró recordar cual era la primera cosa que tenía que hacer en casos de emergencia._

 _Entre sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos, tomó el azulado teléfono que le pertenecía a Keiko, y marcó el número de su padre._

 _El aparato repicó, repicó y volvió a repicar; En un intento desesperado de contactar a aquel individuo que ambas necesitaban con urgencia, y después del cuarto tono, pudo escuchar su calmada voz a través del auricular_

 _-Aló, ¿Keiko? ¿Pasó algo?_

 _Antes de responder, ella inhaló temblorosamente, tratando de calmarse, pero fallando miserablemente -Papá... Ayuda..._

 _El mayor se alertó al escuchar su asustado tono -¿Hikari? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?_

 _En respuesta, ella soltó un segundo sollozo -Yo solo... pero ahora... Es mi culpa...- Balbuceó sin sentido, mientras los sollozos se apoderaban de ella._

 _-Respira profundo, lucero, dime que pasó- Le pidió su padre, calmandola. Hizo tal como lo dijo, antes de intentar explicar lo que sucedía._

 _-Mami... Mami está herida- Resumió, dejando los detalles de lado - Y es... Todo es por mi culpa...-_

 _-¿¡Keiko está lastimada!? ¿Donde están?- Le urgió, preocupado._

 _-E-en el parque cerca de casa- Respondió, tratando de calmarse -Creo que alguien ya llamó a una ambulancia, pero... Por favor apresúrate._

 _Y en pocos minutos vio llegar el grisáceo automóvil de su padre, poco antes de que arribara la ambulancia._

 _Pudo ver como los paramédicos abordaban a su madre adoptiva al reverso del vehículo blanquecino, a la par que en aínas enlistaban los cuidados de primeros auxilios que podrían ofrecerle dentro de la ambulancia, y aquellos procedimientos que probablemente requeriría una vez estuviera en el hospital._

 _-¿Aló? ¿Sugu?...- Comenzó a hablar su padre por el teléfono -Lamento molestarte, pero necesito que por favor cuides a Hikari. Es que hubo un accidente, y mi esposa salio lastimada. Si puedes buscarla en el hospital, te lo agradecería bastante. Entendido, muchísimas gracias, prima._

-Ne, despierta Hii-chan. Hii-chaan.- Insistió una voz, que no pudo identificar en un primer momento -Tienes una llamada- Finalizó, cediendole el aparato.

-¿...Aló?- Preguntó, aún adormílada, antes de soltar un largo bostezo.

 _-Buenos días, mi pequeña. ¿Dormiste bien?-_ Al escuchar la voz de su padre desde el otro lado de la línea, enseguida se sintió muchísimo más alerta.

-¡Papá! ¿Ya llegaste? ¿Todo bien? ¿Como estás?- Preguntó, emocionada de poder hablar con su padre tras una larga noche que finalizó en la más horrenda de sus pesadillas; El día del accidente de Keiko.

El rió, aunque la melodía sonó algo distorsionada a través del auricular _-Una pregunta a la vez, mi lucero._

-... ¿Ya... Ya llegaste?- Intentó, insegura.

 _-Sip. Estoy en el nuevo apartamento ahora mismo._

-¿...Y Llegaste bien?- Prosiguió, siguiendo la misma línea de preguntas que había realizado inicialmente.

 _-Correcto. Ahora, me toca hacer preguntas a mi._

-... De acuerdo- Respondió, soltando una risita.

 _-¿Cómo está Kazu-nii-san?_

-Está bien, creo. Pero no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar directamente con el.

 _-¿Y Asuna?-_ Preguntó, y Hikari inconscientemente sonrió ante su aguda percepción.

-Está igual que siempre- Respondió, soltando un suspiro -Creo que ahora mismo está preparando el desayuno.

 _-Ya veo. ¿Y te gusta tu nueva habitación?_

-Sip. Es muy bonita. Y la cama es tan suave qué caí dormida enseguida.

El suspiró de alivio - _Me alegro. Bueno, te dejo para que sigas descansando. Hasta luego, Hikari. Te quiero._

-Adiós, papá. También te quiero- Le respondió, antes de colgar la llamada, y voltear hacia su derecha -Buenos días, Yui-chan.

La pelinegra sonrió al ser nombrada, antes de responderle de igual manera -Buenos días, Hikari-chan. Vine para avisarte que ya es casi la hora del desayuno. Aseate, vístete, y ve al comedor cuando estés lista.- Informó, de una manera casi robótica, como si se lo hubiese aprendido de memoria antes de recitarlo. -Ah, y esta vez no te preocupes por la formalidad. La abuela Kyouko no va a comer hoy con nosotros.

Hikari soltó un suspiro de alivio repentino, y se volvió a dirigir a la ojigris -¿Y que haremos hoy?- Preguntó, mientras seleccionaba un atuendo simple para salir a desayunar.

La sonrisa de Yui se ensanchó, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirroja -Es una sorpresa, pero estoy muy segura de que te va a gustar.

 ** _¤~Flor de Fuego~¤_**

Una vez aseada y lista, salió de su habitación, y volvió a admirar la preciosa combinación de colores y decoración del apartamento. De día, el comedor no se veía tan tenso ni extravagante como lo había visto la noche anterior. La mesa de madera y sillas a juego tenían una apariencia más invitante cuando no se encontraban cubiertas por los ridículos manteles de tela que tenían puestos el día anterior; y el sitio en general se veía mucho más hermoso cuando estaba iluminado por luz natural en lugar de velas.

Un arco de igual color que las baldosas se extendía en la pared derecha, conectando la habitación con una contigua a la misma; 'Probablemente la cocina' pensó, asomando la cabeza a través de la abertura ovalada, y efectivamente encontrándose con dicha habitación.

En su interior, se encontraba una mujer joven de cabellos color mandarina atendiendo lo que parecía ser el desayuno. Sus creaciones desprendían un exquisito olor que inconscientemente hizo que se le aguará la boca a la pelirroja de menor estatura.

-Buenos días, Hikari- Le llamó la mayor, sin siquiera voltear a verle.

-Bu-buenos días...- Respondió por mera cordialidad, antes de regresar al comedor una vez que sintió que el silencio que les circuía a ambas se tornaba incómodo.

Dejando que sus pensamientos flotaran en dirección a la conversación que había tenido con la pelinegra, tomó asiento en una de las sillas de madera, mientras trataba de adivinar de que se trataría.

¿Irían al parque? ¿O al zoológico? ¿Tal vez de compras?

Cada opción sonaba tangible, pero mientras más lo pensaba, menos tenían sentido.

¿Por qué razón saldrían el día siguiente de su llegada?

No había notado ningún parque cercano, ya era muy tarde como para encaminarse al zoológico sin preparación alguna, y era muy dudoso que la fueran a llevar de compras; viendo que no le faltaba nada.

Su pequeño y confuso tren de pensamientos fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando la causa de su curiosidad entró al comedor casi dando saltitos.

-Apresurate, Papi- Canturreó la ojigris, mirando detrás de sí, hasta que recibió una respuesta.

-Yui... Sabes que no puedo correr con Aiko en brazos- Replicó un hombre de ojos similares mientras también entraba al comedor, cargando entre sus brazos una infante de grandes ojos color avellana.

Misma que observó sus alrededores con curiosidad antes de soltar una pequeña risita. Hikari casi pudo sentir su corazón ablandarse ante la escena.

-Ah, buenos días Akari- Le saludó su tío, asintiendo en su dirección.

-Buenos días tío- Le respondió de igual manera, sonriendole de manera cordial a aquel que era una imagen espejo de su propio padre. -¿Está bien si pregunto quién es?

En ese momento, Asuna ingresó al comedor llevando dos platillos que ubicó en el centro de la mesa. A su alrededor, ya estaban colocados suficientes platos vacíos y cubiertos, por lo que no había necesidad de buscarlos en la cocina.

La pelinaranja anteriormente mencionada tomó a la pequeña que compartía su color de ojos, y se sentó al lado izquierdo de Hikari, sentándose Yui en el izquierdo y Kazuto en frente.

-Ésta pequeña se llama Kirigaya Aiko-chan, y es tu media hermana.- Explicó la mayor, sentando en sus piernas a la mencionada infante.

-Entonces ésta es mi hermana menor...- Murmuró suavemente, estudiando con detalle los rasgos de la menor. Efectivamente, como su padre había dicho, era muy parecida a su persona, a exceptuar por dos distintivos rasgos; Su escaso cabello azabache y sus ojos color avellana. La pequeña le miró curiosa de vuelta, ladeando ligeramente su cabecita.

-Correcto, Tiene casi 15 meses y es todo un amor- Continuó Yui, de manera emocionada -Estoy completamente segura de que la vas a adorar. Hablando de eso, es justamente lo que haremos hoy.

 _ **¤~Flor de Fuego~¤**_

-A ver, Aiko-chan, ¿quién soy yo?- Preguntó en una voz suave la niña ojigris.

La mencionada pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, antes de balbucearle en respuesta -¡Yu-nee!

-¿Y ella?- Continuó, señalando a Asuna, quien discretamente rió ante las acciones de la niña.

-¡Mama!- Respondió alegre, señalandola también.

-¿Y que tal ella?- Preguntó finalmente, señalando a Hikari, quien le miró extrañada. La pequeña también pareció confundida. -Déjame cambiar mi pregunta, ¿Como se llama tu otra hermanita?

La menor de ambas pelinegras pareció pensarlo por un rato -¿Hika-nee?- Preguntó en un balbuceo, y al recibir aplausos en respuesta, sonrió, para después dirigir su atención a una pelota de tonalidad azur.

Hikari le miró entre sorprendida y confundida - ¿Como sabe mi nombre?

Yui rió, volteando su mirada gris para mirarle a ella -Mamá y yo hemos estado repitiendo tu nombre últimamente, por las preparaciones y eso, y cuando notamos qué ella también trató de repetirlo, le enseñamos a decirlo así. Aunque aún no lo parece asociar a ti...

-Ya veo...- Bisbisó, dirigiendo su completa atención a Aiko, quien se encontraba jugando a tirar lejos dicha pelota, y luego levantarse torpemente para ir a recuperarla.

-Ne, ne; Aiko-chan, Ven aquí- Volvió a llamarle, efectivamente obteniendo la atención de la mencionada. -Mira, ésta es tu hermana Hika-chan.- Explicó, señalando hacia Hikari, quien sacudió su mano ligeramente.

-H-hola, Aiko-chan- Intentó, nerviosamente.

Aiko se le acercó con pasos lentos e inexpertos, y miró a su mamá, mientras señalaba a su media hermana mayor -¿Hika-nee?- Volvió a preguntar, como confirmando si se trataba de ella; Asuna le asintió, y ella sonrió, repitiendo -¡Hika-nee!

-Bueno, niñas, tengo que irme al trabajo, así que las dejo encargadas de este rayito de sol.- Vociferó Asuna, levantándose y retirándose de la habitación -Si no saben que hacer, toquen la puerta del estudio. Allí es donde Kazuto-kun se la pasa trabajando. Me voy...

-Cuídate, mamá- Le respondió Yui, antes de que se cerrara la puerta detrás de Asuna y las tres quedaran en completo silencio.

Hikari, quien se había quedado mirando la puerta sorprendida, volteó cuando sintió algo suave tocar su mejilla. Al voltear, su mirada plateada se encontró con el objeto esférico azur que había visto de lejos hacía un momento.

-¿Qué pasa Aiko-chan?- Le preguntó a la niña quien le había puesto el juguete tan cerca.

La menor alejó el objeto de su cara, y lo extendió hacia sus manos, y al ésta recibirlo después de hesitar por unos segundos, retrocedió un par de pasos y le observó atentamente.

-Quiere que le ruedes la pelota, Hii-chan- Le susurró Yui, soltando una risita.

Siguiendo el consejo de la joven cuyo papel en la familia aún desconocía, acercó el objeto esférico al suelo, y lo rodó suavemente en dirección a su media hermana. El juguete rodó lentamente hacia Aiko, y cuando llegó hasta ella, lo recogió, y lo rodó de vuelta, sonriendo.

Aquella intercambio siguió por unos momentos, hasta que Aiko pareció aburrirse, por lo que cuando la pelota rodó en su dirección, la esquivo, ignorandola completamente.

-Nee, Yui-chan.- Le llamó Hikari, sin voltear a verla -¿Está bien si pregunto quién eres?

Yui asintió, algo confundida, aunque sabía que Hikari no podía verlo -Me llamo Yui Kirig-

-No tu nombre. Dime que eres en cuanto a esta familia.

Yui agachó la mirada, contrariada, antes de volver a levantar la voz -Creo que no soy la persona adecuada para decírtelo.

-¿Como que no? Si eres la persona de la que estamos- Esta vez, Hikari se dio la vuelta para protestar, pero en su lugar se quedó callada cuando Yui abrió la puerta de la habitación. -hablando... ¿Qué haces?

-Papá... Tu tío está en su oficina. Sigue el pasillo como si fueras hacia el baño, y da la vuelta hacia la derecha. El podrá responder tus dudas.- Dijo ella, mirándole casi sin expresión, y cuando notó que estuvo a punto de voltear, añadió: -No te preocupes; Yo cuidaré a Aiko-chan.

Hikari asintió, y acatando las instrucciones que había recibido, con algo de duda, siguió el pasillo, pasando de largo lo que asumía, era la habitación de su madre y su tío, llego hacia la puerta que se le había indicado.

Aún insegura, tocó la puerta con suavidad.

-¿Si?- Se escuchó desde adentro, algo acallado puesto a que la puerta se encontraba cerrada. Sin esperar a que su sobrina contestara, añadió: -Pase.

La puerta fue abierta lentamente, mientras la pelinaranja observaba sus nuevos alrededores, y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

El cuarto no era muy espacioso, puesto a que estaba recargado de cosas; Pero aún así mantenía el pintoresco ambiente del apartamento. Las paredes estaban casi ocultas por estantes rebosando de tomos gruesos, finos manuales y otros libros de colores callados. Al fondo del pequeño estudio, se encontraba un ancho escritorio, que sostenía sobre sí tres monitores que parecían estar conectados entre sí, continuando la imagen donde la anterior finalizaba. Frente al monitor central, y cubriendo su contenido, se hallaba sentado su tío, de espaldas a ella y tecleando a gran velocidad a la par que checkeaba información de las extensiones del monitor principal.

Guardando y cerrando aquel trabajo que había estado realizando, su tío se dio la vuelta, y le sonrió.

-Ah, Akari. Por favor toma asiento- Dijo, señalando un pequeño sofá que se encontraba junto a uno de los estantes.

Ella asintió, sin embargo, no pudo evitar corregirlo -Es Hikari, tío.

El rió, y el agradable sonido no hizo sino recordarle a la menor de su padre, que era la imagen espejo del hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Desde que naciste te he llamado así, es más o menos como un apodo- Explicó, mientras sus leves carcajadas reducían. Ella le miró sin comprender -Bueno, no me sorprende que no lo recuerdes. La última vez que te llamé así tenias poco más de cinco años.- Ella asintió, y el continuó -¿Sabes? Hasta yo me sorprendí al estar tan feliz de tu nacimiento. Se suponía que estaría molesto, o celoso; Pero estaba _alegre,_ ¿Y sabes por qué?

-No...

-Tu apodo, que es derivado de tu nombre, en lugar de significar _"Luz"_ significa _"Brillo"._ Esperaba que fueras el brillo que mantuviera a Asuna feliz, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Alguien que le ayudara a conectarse mejor con la familia que ella había formado sin tener que siquiera hablar.- Notó que Hikari le estaba mirando atentamente, por lo que prosiguió -Pero Kazu decidió sacrificar aquella oportunidad por la felicidad más próxima de Asuna. ¿Y sabes que hizo ella? Dejó atrás aquella hermosa hija a la cual le tenía tanto cariño, para que iluminara su vida. Supongo que fue una de las cosas que tus padres tenían en común, tan... _abnegados_ a su manera los dos.- Volvió a reír.

Hikari asintió, mientras sonreía inconscientemente -¿Y por qué me estás contando esto?

El asintió también, como si hubiese sido más una afirmación que una pregunta -Supongo que hay cosas que uno tiene que saber, aunque uno mismo no se percate de eso. Ahora, ¿Querías decirme algo?

Hikari respiró profundo antes de responder -Algo así, aunque en realidad era para para preguntarte algo.- El le hizo señas para que continuara -¿Quién es Yui?

El cerró los ojos, mientras lo pensaba -Es tu otra media hermana- Respondió, una vez que estaba satisfecho con lo que iba a decir -Pero no es como Aiko; Hay una diferencia.

Ladeando su cabeza, Hikari preguntó -¿Cómo así?

-Verás, continuando con la historia de hace un momento, Asuna te dejó atrás, sí, pero tenía problemas causados por ello. Lloraba muy seguido y te extrañaba bastante. Sus intentos en corregirlo fueron incontables; Vistandote tan seguido como podía sin darle inconvenientes a Kazuki, visitando bimensualmente a un psicólogo, cursando la carrera de educación, y consiguiendo un trabajo en un preescolar solo fueron algunas de ellas. Llegó al punto de que se negaba a dar a luz de nuevo. Y un día, por mera coincidencia, conoció a Yui. El orfanato en el que ella vivía había recibido suficientes donaciones como para enviar a sus niños mayores a la escuela, y entre ellos se encontraba ella. Y justamente terminó en la clase de tu madre. Ambas se volvieron bastante unidas, hasta el punto de que ella solo jugaba con tu mamá en los descansos. Para ese momento, Yui tenia solo cinco años para entonces, casi la misma edad que tu, aunque la diferencia era de solo unos pocos meses. Un tiempo después, Yui dejó de asistir al preescolar, y Asuna se preocupó. Descubrió que el orfanato ya no poseía suficientes fondos como para enviar a más que un par de niños a la escuela, y solo podrían hacerlo por los siguientes dos meses. Eso la entristeció bastante. Me consultó bastante sobre el tema, y en un final, decidimos que teníamos más que suficientes fondos como para adoptar a aquella niña a la que le había agarrado tanto cariño. Y así lo hicimos. Más que un "reemplazo" de ti, Yui era... Para Asuna, cuidar de Yui fue la única manera de superar su depresión; Ella fue el lazo que nos mantuvo unidos y cuerdos en los años más difíciles. Especialmente cuando ambas tenían seis años...- Relató, dejando que sus últimas palabras pendieran en el ambiente.

-Ya veo... Muchas gracias por responder, tío Kazu.- Vociferó, permitiendo que sus largos mechones anaranjados cubrieran su expresión.

-No te preocupes, Akari. Y si necesitas algo, recuerda que Yui y yo estamos aquí para ti, digo, puede que no sea Kazuki, pero- Comenzó, pero fue interrumpido el momento que la pequeña corrió hacia el y le abrazó.

-Muchas gracias...- Le murmuró, reprimiendo un pequeño sollozo -Enserio muchísimas gracias, tío...

El mayor soltó una risita, antes de rodear con sus brazos a su sobrina. -No hay de qué, Akari...

 ** _¤~Flor de Fuego~¤_**

El sonido del seguro siendo desbloqueado hizo que las niñas, que se encontraban jugando en la sala con su hermana menor, dirigieron su atención a la puerta; Misma que una vez abierta dejó ver la silueta de la madre de las tres.

-¡Estoy en casa!- Exclamó ella, mientras dejaba su abrigo y bolso sobre una silla.

-Bienvenida de vuelta- Le respondió Yui, levantándose con Aiko en brazos. -¿Todo bien en el preescolar?

-Mama- Balbuceó la infante, extendiendo sus regordetas extremidades hacia su progenitora.

Asuna sonrió, recibiendo a su hija menor entre sus brazos, y besando la frente de la pelinegra. -Por supuesto, todo está bastante bien con Mina-chan, Gin-kun y los demás.- Ante éstas palabras, la ojigris dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Me alegro tanto...

-...Bienvenida de vuelta- Soltó Hikari, mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía su ropa.

Asuna sonrió -Hola, Hikari-chan; ¿Como te fue en tu primer día aquí?- Preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, mientras las niñas le seguían.

-Estuvo... Bien, supongo- Respondió, tomando asiento en la mesa, a lo que su hermana adoptiva tomó asiento junto a ella.

-Me alegro. No querremos que pases todo un año aquí sintiéndote mal, ¿Verdad que no; Yui-chan, Aiko?

Las dos sacudieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, y Hikari soltó una risita. -Gracias por recibirme- Vociferó, mientras Asuna se colocaba un delantal.

Ante las palabras de su primogénita, Asuna sonrió dulcemente -No es nada, Hikari-chan. Ahora, si me disculpan pequeñas, estaré preparando la cena.

Después de recibir una respuesta afirmativa colectiva por parte de sus tres hijas, asintió, y se propuso a comenzar la tarea que tenía a la mano.

-Bienvenida a casa, Asuna.- Llamó una voz desde la entrada de el comedor, lo que ocasionó que las cuatro voltearan a ver de qué se trataba.

-Ah, hola, Kazu-kun.- Respondió, antes de regresar la vista a lo que estaba haciendo, y añadir -¿Como se portaron las niñas hoy?

El sonrió, aunque ella no pudo verlo -Las tres fueron unos ángeles hoy. Lástima que te lo perdieras.

Asuna hizo un puchero, sin desconcentrarse de su tarea -Mou, ojalá no hubiera tenido que trabajar hoy...

Kazuto rió, y el sonido hizo que el puchero de su esposa aumentara -Ambos sabemos que adoras tu trabajo, además, es bueno salir de vez en cuando- Dijo, casi como estableciendo un hecho.

-Mira quien habla, ¿Hace cuanto que no sales de la casa a hacer algo _productivo?-_ Preguntó, fingiendo molestia, mientras dejaba de lado la cena y lo fulminaba con su mirada amabarina.

Pasaron unos segundos en esa posición, antes de estallar en risas. Pronto, Yui se unió, y Aiko les miró entretenida. Ante la escena, Hikari no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Una vez que el ambiente se hubo calmado, y Asuna una vez más se hubiera centrado en preparar el alimento, aquella extraña familia pasó unos minutos de espera; Mismos que fueron pagados cuando Asuna llevó los platos a la mesa, que había sido colocada minutos atrás por Yui, Hikari y Kazuto, y se dispusieron a comer en silencio, mismo que solo fue interrumpido por cortas charlas sin importancia.

En ese momento, un pensamiento llegó a la mente de Hikari, haciendo que ésta inconscientemente permitiera que una sonrisa complacida llegara a su rostro, mientras se apresuraba a vociferarlo -Nee, Asuna-san.- Le llamó, y casi inmediatamente recibió la atención de la mencionada.

-¿Si, Hikari-chan?- Preguntó, levantando la vista -¿Necesitas algo?

Hikari negó con la cabeza -No es nada muy importante, pero...

-¡Vamos! Si hay algo en tu mente no tengas miedo y solo dilo- Le dijo, sonriendole.

-Bueno, estaba pensando, y... Como estás casada con mi _Oji-san,_ ¿puedo llamarte _Oba-san?-_ Ante el aparentemente "inocente" pedido, demás miembros de la familia parecieron estar en completo shock, antes de dirigir la mirada a Asuna, cuya respuesta fue el silencio, acompañado por un pequeño tick en uno de sus ojos.

-Ah... Ehm...- Sin saber que responder ante tal pregunta, Asuna consideró todo escenario posible, mientras Hikari le observaba, notablemente a punto de estallar de la risa.

-¿... Entonces es un no?- Añadió, fingiendo decepción. -Lamento haber preguntado algo extraño.

-No, no, ¡para nada!- Se apresuró a hablar Asuna, mientras que hacía señas en su desespero -C-como prefieras llamarme está bien- Respondió finalmente, soltando un suspiro de derrota.

La pequeña ojiplateada sonrió, antes de finalizar -Entonces estaré en su cuidado por el siguiente año. Gracias por recibirme, Asuna-oba-san, Kazu-oji-san y Yui-chan.

Y mientras sonreía traviesamente ante la respuesta de sus familiares, pensó que tal vez aquél año no sería tan malo...

OoOoOoOoOo

 _-¿Alo?-_ Se escuchó una voz cansada al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Alo, Papá?- Preguntó Hikari, aunque algo dubitativa.

 _-¡Ah, Hikari! ¿Como te fue hoy?_

-Bastante bien, para tratarse de la casa de _ella-_ Respondió, mientras sacudía sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás y viceversa.

Su padre rió nerviosamente en respuesta _-Y... ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?_

Hikari asintió, pero al recordar que no podía verla, vociferó su respuesta -¡Sip! Hoy conocí a Aiko-chan; ¡Es muy linda! ¡Y se sabe mi nombre!

 _-¿Enserio? ¿Se lo enseñó Asuna?_

-Aparentemente lo escuchó y trato de repetirlo. Me sorprendió bastante. Además, hoy hablé con mi tío Kazu.

El volvió a reír, pero ésta vez de una manera natural _-¿Aún te llama... Como era... "Akari"?_

-Aún lo hace.- Respondió, antes de añadir -Ah, y me pidió que te mandara sus saludos.

- _En ese caso, saludalo de vuelta de mi parte._

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Y como te ha ido a ti, papá?

- _Pues bastante bien, pero sabes, extraño muchísimo a mi pequeña luz._

La menor soltó una risita antes de responder -Y yo también te extraño a ti.

 _-...¿Algo más que añadir?_

Por un segundo, ella consideró contarle sobre Yui, pero al desconocer la reacción que tendría, lo descartó casi inmediatamente después. Tal vez se lo diría luego. -¡No, señor!

- _Entonces, buenas noches, lucero. Que descanses._

-Buenas noches, papá. Igualmente.

Y después de intercambiar unas cortas despedidas, cortaron la llamada.

Aquella noche, Hikari volvió a tener pesadillas.

* * *

 **Eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y me gustaría que dejaran un comentario si quieren decir algo concerniente a esta o mis otras historias.**

 **En éste capítulo más que nada quería explicar algunas cosas, describir escenas que aún no había descrito y así. Ésta es la primera de algunas actualizaciones que voy a hacer antes de que finalicen mis vacaciones (ToT), y espero que haya vivido a las expectativas que probablemente se tenían.**

 **Muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí, y nos leemos luego!**

 **~Orchid.**


End file.
